This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester amide silicate resinous products by chemically reacting an oxidated silicon compound, polyhydroxy organic compound, a polycarboxylic acid and/or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride and a polyamine in the presence of an alkali catalyst.
For the purpose of this invention, the product produced by the process of this invention will be named polyester amide silicate.
The oxidated silicon compound will react chemically with the polyhydroxyl compounds, polycarboxylic acid, polycarboxylic acid anhydrides and polyamines.
The polyester amide silicate resinous product may be utilized as a molding powder and may be molded into useful objects by heat and pressure such as gears, knobs, handles, fibers, art objects, or may be utilized as solvents, as coating agents for wood, metal, linoleum, leather, fabrics and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds, water-emulsion paints, as adhesives and as impregnants. They may be copolymerized with vinyl monomer when unsaturated carboxylic acids or polyhydric alcohols are used, producing hard, solid, useful objects, or may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler such as glass fibers, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability. They may be chemically reacted with polyisocyanates to produce polyurethane silicate resinous and foamed products which may be used for thermal and sound insulation in homes, commercial buildings, airplanes, automobiles, home appliances, in packaging and in building components. They are soluble in solvents and may be used as adhesives and coating agents for wood, metal and plastics. They may also be used as catalysts for polyisocyanates.
Polyester amide silicate resinous products are produced by reacting the following components:
(a) an oxidated silicate compound;
(b) a polyhydroxyl organic compound;
(c) a polycarboxylic acid and/or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride;
(d) a polyamine;
(e) an alkali catalyst.